Wax
by Girl in the Wind
Summary: Ed just wants to swim...or does he?  EdxWin drabble/one-shot O O don't know the difference, and I dont care just R


_Disclaimer: Don't own it end of story. _

"_Winry."_

She was greeted, when she glanced up, by the sight of a furious, sopping wet man. Instantly, a thousand different windows of possible ways to perk him up considerably swooped into her mind, all involving one thing; intimacy. Mentally pinching herself, Winry forced herself into feigned disinterest, nonchalantly flipping past another joint-oil add in her _Mechanic's Monthly _pamphlet before clearing her throat to speak.

"Yes, Ed?" Her voice was steeped with justified annoyance, to her relief. Rather, it reminded her of how she should have really felt the moment she saw all the puddles he was making on the porch...

_Squelch._

A quick, soggy stomp.

"See my automail?"

"...ED! Wha-" But her outburst didn't faze him; in fact it seemed only to furrow his moist brow as she gazed, in stunned horror, at his_ totally_ un-waterproof leg, which was just as soaked as the rest of him.

"Believe it or not, this time it's_ all your fault._" His scowl abruptly leveled into a smirk as he watched her sputter, utterly at a loss but completely indignant. Finally, after what felt like an awkward eternity, Winry regained her senses.

"_**Excuse me?**_" She growled, every image of any sort of romance between them exploding and getting blown away in an eruption of steam. "Look, Edward! I told you everything you shouldn't be doing with your freaking automail, but I guess that your brain must have holes or something because I remember SPECIFICALLY TELLING you NOT to go SWIMMING without first TELLING ME so I can wax your freakin' leg so you wouldn't DROWN the SECOND you STOPPED KICKING!" Somewhere in her rant she had taken up her pamphlet and waved it around like a war-banner, pages of perfectly good tips about machinery flapping ragefully. With a finishing screech she jabbed it into the ex-alchemist's still-dripping chest, glaring molten blue into wide-eyed gold, observing the his suddenly self-conscious gulp, coupled with rapidly reddening cheeks...

"Gaah!" He lurched out of the head lock she had almost given him and stumbled, managing to hook an elbow behind her knee as he half-slid, half-tumbled to the porch deck, consequently making her own self wobbly.

_Thud._

"Eep!" Winry yelped, right before crashing unto her side on the ground, wincing as the pain from falling screamed inside broken blood vessels. _Oh she was definitely going to bruise..._

_._

_._

_~ An hour later ~_

_. _

_._

Sigh...

"Alright, looks waterproof to me..."

"Finally..."

"But Ed?"

"Hm?"

"I just remembered something you said to me. It wasn't really my fault, right? You remember me telling you not to do anything with your automail unless you told me before-hand...right?"

"..."

"Right?"

"...So, um, the water was great when I went in so maybe you'd like to go out and-"

"Ed..."

The young man laying on the couch flinched, a guilty edge visible in the depths of his eyes. Hesitantly, the eldest Elric dragged himself to meet her searching gaze, smoothly crooking his arms up into half-hearted defense over his chest, as if that alone would prevent himself from getting wrenched. It was a feeble attempt.

"Ed!" And without another thought, she lunged for the wrench at the same time Ed made a valiant leap off the couch, swinging just as his leg—the metal one—came orbiting past in a brilliant flash of steel.

CLANK!

For the second time that day, Winry could only look on in horror, as a very surprised Edward with a newly dented leg, yelped upon making brutal contact with the floor. Again.

"Edward...I...I-I-" She couldn't even bring herself to meet his golden-eyed glare, instead launching herself into motion off the couch and across the living room, embarrassed tears clouding her vision.

Halfway there, she stopped. No because she wanted to, but because of two strong arms wrapping themselves securely around her waist, prohibiting movement of any kind.

_Shoot._

_She forgot how fast he could be._

She was about to protest to their position when low chuckles rumbled from his chest into hers; _he was __**LAUGHING?**_

"Idiot." He breathed. "If it wasn't your fault before...it is now." Shocked tingles, electrifying and ticklish, paralyzed her as she felt something warm and an entirely new form of wet press itself lightly unto the nape of her neck. She drew blood, biting her lip so hard to corral in a betraying moan, but a gasp couldn't be stopped when a light nip hit a pleasure spot somewhere near the base of her spine. Apparently, that had been what Ed had been aiming for because with another low laugh, he pulled her even closer, instead tucking his head neatly unto her shoulder.

"So, Winry...watcha gonna do 'bout it?" Winry felt him say it just as much as she heard him, shivering as she felt his warm breath spread across her collarbone. Ed was really making it impossible to process thought, the way he was holding her. _Did he honestly expect a response? _

"Based on you silence...I take it you'd like to go swimming with me-"

"N-no..."

"Alright, then, more of this it-"

"Nope."

"Then what'll be, machine junkie?" Winry noted the amusement in his tone, the playfulness. She was beginning to think this had been a plan of his all along...

"I'm going to fix your leg." Ed stiffened behind her.

"Why now?" He practically whined.

"Because I want to."

"And you don't want to..."

"Don't want to what, Ed."

"Um."

"..."

"Kiss me."

"..."

"W-Winry? I'm Sorry! So sorry I-I'll let go I didn't mean-"

"No, I want to kiss you-"

"Mmm..."

"But that'll _only_ happen if your leg's in pristine condition!"

"Mmmmm Hmm."

"Great, so-_mmmph!"_ But then Ed's lips were at work, finishing their spat efficiently.

.

.

~ _Later~_

_._

_._

"_Hey Winry?"_

"_Mmm hmm?"_

"_Shouldn't you be working on my leg or something like that?"_

"_Why...going anywhere?"_

"_...You have the best point."_

_~~~~~~~FIN._

_**My mind got side-tracked, so the ending wasn't really what I thought I'd be finishing with...but I like it for now, so Ima just gonna submit this baby now and ya'll can wait for the next story (If I feel like writing more) if yur not satisfied with this...hahahaha lol YOU BETTER BE**_

_**R&R, GUYS!**_

_**Peace.**_


End file.
